Cicero's Journal - Volume 4
}} Location *Cicero's Room in the Skyrim Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary Contents 1st of Hearthfire, 4E 189 Cheydinhal has erupted into violence and chaos, like so many other cities before it. The Sanctuary has remained unbreached, but for how long? Our numbers are few, and with no Speaker, the contracts have dwindled almost to nothingness. Rasha's hold on the Sanctuary is slipping. 26th of Frostfall, 4E 189 Silence! Deafening silence! In my head in my head in my head. It is the silence of death, the silence of the Void. Seeping into me, through the Mother. The silence is hatred. The silence is rage. The silence is love. 4th of Evening Star, 4E 189 Today, Rasha declared himself Listener, claiming the Night Mother spoke to him at last. But when questioned, he could not name the Binding Words. Liar! Deceiver! His charade must not stand. 5th of Evening Star, 4E 189 ''' Rasha is dead. As commanded by the silence, so did I obey. I did not wield the knife, oh no, but dipped the honey softly sweet, into Garnag's eager ear. He is a good brother. A loyal brother. To both Cicero and our Matron. He did the deed, gladly. '''10th of Sun's Dawn, 4E 190 Only three of us left. Cicero, Garnag, Pontius. 15th of Sun's Dawn, 4E 190 The Night Mother remains silent. I remain unworthy. The Sanctuary remains doomed. 3rd of First Seed, 4E 190 I can hear it. Deeper, and deeper. Louder and louder, punctuating the silence like thunder on a calm evening. Laughter. 4th of First Seed, 4E 190 Laughing, laughing, laughing, laughing! It is the jester! A voice from the Void, to cheer poor Cicero! I accept your gift, dearest Night Mother. Thank you for my laughter. Thank you for my friend. 16th of Rain's Hand, 4E 191 Pontius is dead. A Dark Brotherhood assassin was killed by a common bandit while walking the streets of Cheydinhal. How can something so sad be so funny? 17th of Rain's Hand,4E 191 I love the laughter, dearest Night Mother, but still I long to hear your voice. It's not too late! Speak to me, my mother! Speak to me, that I may set things right! I can save the Sanctuary, I can save the Brotherhood! You can have the laughter! Take it back! An exchange, then? The laughter for your voice? 2nd of Second Seed, 4E 191 It's not safe to leave the Sanctuary. We'll stay here. All is well. 29th of Last Seed, 4E 191 Garnag is gone. Gone gone gone gone gone. Left to get food, but he'll be back. It's only been three months. Three months. Tree months? Twelve moths? Four sloths! 21st of Sun's Dusk, 4E 192 Cicero is dead! Cicero is born! The laughter has filled me, filled me so very completely. I am the laughter. I am the jester. The soul that has served as my constant companion for so long has breached the veil of the Void finally and forever. It is now in me. It is me. The world has seen the last of Cicero the man. Behold Cicero, Fool of Hearts - laughter incarnate! 28th of Sun's Dusk, 4E 200 Found the old journal, decided to write, a treatise on silence, sound, darkness and light! How long has it been since the Night Mother first came here? How long since I was made Keeper? How long since I became the fool? Since I've been alone? Since Cheydinhal fell? Since they started pounding on the door, like so many hammered heartbeats? It's dark in here, and quiet. Poor Cicero no longer hears the laughter, for he is the laughter. There is no Listener in Cheydinhal. No Listener in Cyrodiil. No Listener in me. We must leave here. Before the Sanctuary falls. Before the Night Mother burns. Before the Dark Brotherhood withers. Before the laughter dies. 29th of Sun's Dusk, 4E 200 I took a stroll, and spied a maid, but Matron's duty stayed my blade. So busy now, I miss the thrill, if only I had time to kill. Appearances * de:Ciceros Tagebuch, Band IV es:Diario de Cicerón: Volumen 4 fr:Journal de Cicéron, vol.4 pl:Dziennik Cycerona, tom 4 ru:Дневник Цицерона, часть 4 Category:Skyrim: Journals